The present invention generally relates to cable clamping assemblies, and more particularly to such assemblies used to clamp and retain power lines in connected relation to a utility pole.
Cables, such as electricity conducting cables, are generally attached to a utility pole, or a cross-arm attached to a utility pole, by wrapping or passing the cable around or through an insulator or "candlestick" mounted directly to the pole. While these articles effectively retain a cable to a pole, they are hard to work with and generally require a lineman to handle the "live" wire for long periods of time to effect the connection.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a cable clamping assembly that is simple to use in connecting a cable to a utility pole.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a cable clamping assembly that eliminates the need for, or minimizes the time needed by a lineman to handle a "live" wire when connecting it to a utility pole.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.